


So This is the American Dream

by wentasre



Category: Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, LGBTQ Character, Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Stimming, stimming niko once again!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wentasre/pseuds/wentasre
Summary: Niko is full of love for his three boyfriends.
Relationships: Implied Niko Bellic/Packie McReary/Gordon Sargent/Michael Keane
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	So This is the American Dream

**Author's Note:**

> this prompt came to me today and i decided to try out my skills and write a drabble out of it.  
> for my first ever writing of this kind, i think i did a good job!

Although leaving Niko alone with his thoughts was mostly a bad thing, it was different now. His thoughts quickly switched to his boyfriends. Patrick, Michael, and Gordon - those charming Irish gangsters.

He simply adored them, though maybe too much. He was so love-struck, it made him excited like never before. Only way he could get all that positive energy out was by flapping his limbs and giggling with vigor. This always felt great; a good way of expressing his love when alone, with no one around to actually share it with.

Maybe it was finally time to call them again.


End file.
